Non-Existent Duel Chapter 2
by Duelist Shingo
Summary: Shingo, a made up Duelist character's Introduction. Yes I know I skipped a chapter and stuff. I'll get to that when I get it ready.


[ Note: First, I don't own Yugioh, I only own the character Shingo which is played in first person. If anything you want to say about this fic, flames, comments, etc.. Put it in the review section and IF you want to farther insult this fic feel free to E-mail with a challenge to duel, obvious I'll knock the duel clear off the field. *Snicker* Anyways, Enjoy reading this pointless fic. ]  
  
"Chapter 2 - Non-Existent Duel"  
  
  
  
"Hey Kid!!, are you here to duel or zone out!" Spoke out the Eliminator as those words repeatedly rang in my mind, awaken from my flash back, visions came blurry, as I stood motionless. The only things that came into my mind was to the question; who am I, and why am I here? Shaking off this thought for the second, I focused my attention at the duel I was up against. Clearly on the field I was observing, there were two monsters on the opponent's side of the field and no monsters on my side leaving my half of the field vulnerable. Then I have a thought, I had the magic card, Monster Reborn. The only advantage to this duel was the Life Points for the both of us were equal to 100; making it a one blow wins all situation. Another advantage flowed clearly. There were no hidden traps to counter any move I make now. The strong presence inside me led as I allowed it to take over my soul. With a confident shout I played the magic card to reborn one of my prized monster, Barrel Dragon which would give me the field advantage for I played a field card earlier, The Dark Zone, increasing my monster by 500 Attack however decreasing my Defense by 400. The only remark the Eliminator gave was an insane laugh, just to throw off my confidence. Over looking my strategy, my monster's Attack and the Summoned Skull's Attack were equally matched. Either allowing my turn to pass for the next draw or to finish off both our monsters... With every strategy I had thrown I was clouded with the laughter of the Eliminator, emptying out what's left from me yet I couldn't quit now. I had to win this to settle an old score with Yugi. My visions looking through what I had in my hand, only means to defend my monster for one turn is to use a trap card, Hexagram Curse. Slipping that card down onto the appropriate field zone. I ended my turn hoping for the best, fearing the worst...  
  
"I see you have no other move to make, since I can see you have nothing to defend against my Summoned Skull, tough luck kid! Cause This is your finish and final blow!" The Eliminator played his final magic card obviously to boost up his Summoned Skull to 500 increase to both Attack and Defense rating, equipped now with The Sword of Deep Seated. Confidently only to smirk, awaited for the attack to be made, with my arms crossed over my chest gave a cold stare over to my opponent. Cocky for the Eliminator, he made a insulting reply before not to hesitate commanding his monster to attack. "I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face after I finish off your precious dragon kid. Summoned Skull, short circuit that dragon!" The command given, the Summoned Skull's attack was built up and ready and before seconds for its attack to be launched directly. I activated the only trap that had stalled me another turn. Turning over the card, a circled star shape formed around the monster, enabling it to attack. Very well the plan has worked it would be my turn. Hands placed firmly over my deck I had to make a now or never draw. For this as everything was on the line, my index finger and thumb grasped at the top card drawing it as to reveal a magic card, Demon's Axe which will allow me to increase my monster's Attack rating by 1000. Once again with a high confident shout, "I play a magic card, Demon's Axe!" Placing that card over the Magic/Trap zone, watched as my Barrel Dragon's Attack increased dramatically. Just to annoy my opponent as I feed on their spirit to duel, commanded my monster to soon attack without mercy. Those gigantic twin barrels on the monster spun before launching shots after shots toward the Summoned Skull finishing the duel with a blinding lightning effect. As the flashing effects faded away, there I stood proud of this win grabbing for my deck clear off the duel panel. The elevated board from each side lowered. Soon as it was safe to come down, directed myself over to the whining Eliminator demanding for the wagered three starchips. As soon I received them, escorted myself from the scene leaving my opponent with nothing, but his spirit broken...  
  
Sky dimmed as nightfall passed in. There with total of eight starchips and my deck kept safe there was nothing to stand in my way for this avenge to come close to reality. Spending the rest of the night with nothing more then plans in my mind as how to destroy Yugi after the duel, how to finish him and crush his spirit left dry. Minutes has passed by, untouched silence was interrupted with a low sigh, laying myself down against a selected tree close near the moon's reflection. Left alone..slowly drifting to a sleep.. Me, my Yami's soul, and everything I needed...  
  
  
  
[ Okay so its all short and I skipped chapters and jumped around, Im working on this fic in a unusual way and being the lazy so called author I am. bleh. ] 


End file.
